Moi, timide ? Peut être pas
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont amies depuis longtemps. Quand Rosalie pense qu'elle est frigide parce qu'elle ne parvient pas à atteindre le plaisir avec ses partenaires, Bella décide de l'aider en dévoilant son secret... Et si la Bella timide était en fait très loin d'être comme ça ? RATED M LÉGÈREMENT BDSM. Merci à Milk40 pour sa correction.


**BONJOUR :D**

**Alors voilà, j'ai mis du temps à vous écrire cette partie la, mais n'oubliez pas que c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce couple la ^^ Alors je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que ça à quand même joué.**

**J'espère que vous allez appréciez cette deuxième partie.**

**/!\ CETTE PARTIE EST TOUJOURS DANS LE MILIEU BDSM, MOINS CERTES, MAIS TOUT DE MÊME!/!\  
**

**RATED M, comme souvent ^^**

**Merci à Milk40 pour sa correction.**

**CETTE HISTOIRE EST LA SUITE DE MOI, FRIGIDE PEUT ETRE PAS.**

**PARTIE DEUX**

**Point de vue d'Isabella**

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été amie avec Rosalie et Alice. Elles sont mon complément. Nous nous complétons chacune d'une manière différente.

Rosalie est la mère poule, la louve enragée, la tigresse qui protège ses petits. Alice, elle, est plus la folle furieuse qui nous emmène toujours dans les endroits les plus farfelus qu'on puisse imaginer.

Et moi… Moi, je suis juste Bella. Bella, la coincée. Celle qui a attendu ses dix-huit ans pour ''voir le loup'' comme on dit. Cela m'a valu de nombreuses boutades auprès de mes amies. Mais je ne leur en ai jamais tenu rigueur… Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais. (Tu sais, Bella, il y a des filles qui restent vierges jusqu'à 24 ans et elles ne sont pas coincées pour autant ^^)

J'ai toujours su que peu importe le temps que j'attendrais pour perdre ma virginité, je ne serais jamais comblée complètement. Parce que je sais, au fond de moi, que je ne suis pas ''pareille,'' que j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus que de simplement faire l'amour.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, alors que j'échouais encore une fois, ne parvenant toujours pas à me donner du plaisir toute seule, j'ai décidé de ''m'aider''. J'ai allumé mon ordinateur et j'ai tapé le mot ''sexe'' tout simplement. Je suis tombée sur des vidéos, mais aucune n'a attiré mon attention.

J'ai cherché d'autres choses. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert ma vraie nature. Je suis tombé sur un site BDSM, j'ai découvert tout un tas de choses… très intéressantes. J'ai pris conscience de ma vraie nature, j'étais une soumise.

Bien sûr, je l'ai gardé pour moi. J'ai évité de dire à mes amies que mon truc, finalement… c'était d'être attachée et punie. Elles n'auraient pas compris.

J'ai commencé à faire des soirées BDSM, à chercher un maître. Et puis j'ai appris qui étaient les rois, ici. Les Cullen.

Je les ai croisés à trois reprises et à chaque fois, Edward Cullen m'a offert un sourire à se damner, mais ne m'a jamais approchée. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux soumises bien préparées, bien dressées, et qu'il ne s'occupait jamais des ''petites nouvelles''.

Alors, j'ai commencé à me faire des amis, à tester plusieurs Doms. Mais aucun ne m'a plu. Je me suis alors plus renseignée sur cet Edward, sur ses méthodes. Et j'ai eu la certitude que c'était lui qu'il me fallait.

J'ai résisté à l'envie de le dire à Alice et Rose, car j'étais sûre qu'elles ne comprendraient pas.

Mais finalement, je me suis sentie obligée de le faire. Déjà par respect, parce que jamais nous ne nous étions caché quoi que ce soit. Nous nous connaissions trop bien, depuis bien trop longtemps, pour avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Je n'avais pas honte d'être attirée par ce milieu, ni d'être une soumise. J'avais juste peur qu'elles ne comprennent pas. Je savais qu'elles ne me jugeraient pas.

Alors un soir, alors qu'elles arrangeaient leurs manucures, je suis entrée dans la chambre de Rose comme une furie et leur ai balancé :

''Habillez-vous, ce soir nous sortons !'' Je leur ai ensuite tendu de fausses pièces d'identité.

Elles m'ont regardée comme si j'étais une folle tout droit sortie de l'asile. Puis tout à coup, elles se sont mises à me poser tout un tas de questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

J'ai insisté encore et encore sur le fait qu'elles devaient garder l'esprit ouvert. Et elles ont opiné rapidement.

Elles ont voulu en savoir plus sur comment je m'en étais aperçu, mais j'ai préféré passer cette partie sous silence. Garder mon jardin secret fermé à clé en quelque sorte.

**'-'-'-'-'-oOo-'-'-'-'-'**

Elles ont ensuite passé un temps fou à chercher la tenue parfaite. J'ai ordonné à Rosalie d'enfiler une paire de cuissardes absolument fabuleuse. J'étais certaine qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qui se ferait un plaisir de lui faire prendre son pied.

Finalement, nous nous sommes installées dans la voiture de Rosalie et Alice s'est acharnée à trouver une station de radio potable même si nous n'avions vraiment pas loin à aller.

Rose s'est trompée de route à plusieurs reprises et nous avons tourné en rond pendant un petit moment. Nous nous sommes garées devant un ancien immeuble, et l'atmosphère autour de cet endroit laissait penser que nous étions à la bonne adresse. Lorsque nous nous sommes approchées de l'entrée, la porte s'est ouverte d'elle-même et j'ai eu la confirmation que j'étais au bon endroit.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu Zafrina et Heidi. Elles étaient toujours à l'entrée des soirées et participaient souvent aux orgies entre femmes. (Ha ha)

Elle ne m'a pas vraiment regardée et je lui ai rapidement tendu mon origami.

'' Et bien trésor, tu es conviée et tu invites tes copines ? Tu as de la chance qu'elles soient typiquement le style de femmes que les maîtres des lieux apprécient, sinon j'aurais été dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer toutes les trois. Ce qui aurait été dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très,'' ai-je répondu, sûre de moi. Même si je n'avais pas du tout réfléchi à cela.

Zafrina s'est levée, se plaçant derrière Heidi agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle a mis ses mains de chaque côté du visage de celle-ci qui a redressé la tête vers nous.

''Heidi, dis bonjour à nos nouvelles recrues. Tu as le droit de les regarder chérie.''

La belle blonde a alors ouvert les yeux et je n'ai pu que me sentir encore une fois déstabilisée devant son regard magnifique. Elle avait un regard bien particulier et chaque fois que j'avais eu affaire à elle, je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise. C'était comme ci elle était capable de sonder votre âme.

Zafrina s'est rassise à la table et a préparé nos rubans blancs.

''Puisque vous êtes visiblement novices, si j'en crois vos regards de merlan frit quant à ce qui vient de se produire devant à vous, il est de mon devoir de vous avertir quant à ce qui vous attend de l'autre côté de ces portes.''

Elle a attrapé tour à tour nos poignets et y a accroché les rubans.

''Vous allez entrer dans le milieu BDSM, est-ce que vous savez ce que cela signifie ?'' A-t-elle demandé.

Alice et Rosalie ont indiqué qu'elles n'y connaissaient rien alors que moi, je me préparais déjà mentalement à avoir affaire à Edward Cullen.

''BDSM signifie bondage et discipline, domination et soumission, sadomasochisme. Je vous demanderais de garder l'esprit ouvert dès à présent, et si ceci vous choque déjà, je vous conseille de vous en aller tout de suite.''

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mes amies, notant mentalement qu'Alice avait l'air plus que tendue alors que Rosalie semblait juste chercher à comprendre. Finalement elles se sont détendues à mes côtés.

''Très bien. La question est de savoir si ce soir vous voulez essayer ou juste regarder. Vu que vous ne semblez pas vraiment saisir ce que tout ce qui nous entoure signifie, je vous propose de garder ces autres bracelets à portée de main. Si vous les enfilez, cela signifie que vous voulez jouer et donc, participer à une scène,'' a-t-elle expliqué en nous tendant trois autres bracelets de couleur rose pâle.

J'étais déjà sûre de vouloir jouer alors je l'ai enfilé directement, impatiente de voir ce qui m'attendait.

''À présent, je vais ouvrir les portes, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, vous partez. Quelqu'un viendra sûrement vous expliquer ce qui vous entoure. Êtes-vous prêtes ?'' A-t-elle demandé, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Rosalie a attrapé ma main et celle d'Alice et les a serré fortement. C'est elle qui nous a lancées toutes les trois dans la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas l'air rassurée mais je savais qu'elle avait hâte aussi de savoir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte.

**'-'-'-'-'-oOo-'-'-'-'-'**

Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à entrer directement dans la salle de réception, mais je ne m'attendais pas à entrer dans un couloir comme celui-là non plus et j'étais vraiment intriguée.

J'ai observé le contenu des vases lumineux tout en me demandant si les partenaires que j'allais avoir auraient ce qu'il fallait… Ou tout simplement si Edward Cullen avait une collection personnelle comme le disait la rumeur. (Hi hi)

''Et bien Bella, il semblerait que tu nous doives quelques explications,'' a déclaré Rosalie en prenant possession d'une des paires de menottes et en les plaçant juste devant mon visage.

J'ai cherché mes mots. J'avais tout de suite su que cette conversation arriverait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait si tôt.

J'ai accéléré le pas, et une fois arrivée au bout du couloir, j'ai su qu'il était temps que je m'explique.

''Ça fait seulement deux mois que je fais ça… Je suis tombée sur une de ces soirées par hasard le soir ou vous vous êtes éclipsées pour aller à ce concert débile de Lady Gaga. Au début, vous vous imaginez bien que j'ai été choquée, et puis on m'a proposé de regarder quelques scènes et… et ça m'a plu. Voilà c'est dit ! Bon, allez, on essaye et si vous n'aimez pas… Rosalie, je suis désolée mais ça voudra dire officiellement que tu es frigide. '' Ai-je déclaré simplement.

Il n'y avait pas trente mille façons de dire ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage s'est décomposé et son corps s'est crispé face à moi. J'en ai déduit que je n'avais pas été très indulgente avec elle.

Finalement, la porte en face de nous s'est illuminée et elles se sont accrochées à moi alors que je la poussais, comme indiquée dessus.

Enfin, nous avons découvert la salle que j'attendais. Les invités étaient tous bien habillés comme je m'y attendais. Les soirées des Cullen étaient réputées pour la difficulté que les gens avaient à y entrer. Vous deviez être bien habillé et avoir fréquenté un minimum de soirées pour avoir quelques connaissances à l'intérieur.

J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à mes amies et j'ai constaté que Rosalie avait les yeux rivés sur les cages au fond de la pièce. Elles ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurées.

''Il faut vous détendre, personne ne va vous manger…'' Ai-je chuchoté.

Je me sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau. Depuis que j'avais découvert ce milieu, c'était le lieu où je rêvais de me trouver depuis des semaines. C'était comme je l'avais imaginé.

J'ai regardé les gens présents, adressant des sourires aux personnes que je reconnaissais pour les avoirs croisées à différentes soirées.

Et tout à coup, ils étaient là. IL était là.

''Oh mon Dieu,'' ai-je murmuré.

Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ils nous fixaient tous les trois et j'espérais sincèrement que notre présence les intéresserait assez pour qu'ils viennent nous voir.

''Bella, tu les connais ?'' M'a demandé Alice.

''Ils sont les Rois dans ce milieu, ce sont les frères Cullen. Tout le monde sait ce qu'ils font mais personne ne dit rien,'' ai-je précisé.

Edward Cullen me fixait avec un réel intérêt et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester plantée là comme une andouille en plein milieu de la salle.

Finalement, c'est Rosalie qui m'a sortie de mes pensées, ou plutôt de ma contemplation.

''Et l'ours baraqué, là ?'' M'a-t-elle demandé.

Je me suis tournée sur moi-même à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aurait bien pu m'indiquer.

''Un ours ? Quel ours ?

- Là, Bella roh… Ne fais pas l'idiote, ce n'est pas le moment !'' M'a-t-elle dit en tentant de me montrer Emmett Cullen du doigt.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Mon Dieu, lui un ours ?

''Ha putain, non mais lui ce n'est pas un Ours* ! C'est Emmett Cullen.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?'' A-t-elle répliqué, visiblement vexée.

J'ai tenté de les entraîner dans un coin, histoire de leurs expliquer sans attirer l'attention.

"Dans le milieu où on est, un ours est un fantasme gay…

- Oh,'' a-t-elle répondu, choquée.

"Ouais comme tu dis, alors évite de le qualifier de ça, okay ? Si quelqu'un venait à t'entendre on aurait de sérieux problèmes parce que vu sa carrure, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie.''

Je leur ai expliqué plusieurs choses afin qu'elles trouvent peu à peu leurs repères.

''À ta droite, l'homme nourrit sa soumise. Tu peux voir qu'elle lui appartient parce qu'elle porte son collier de soumission.

- Pourquoi elle a les yeux bandés ?

- Je suppose que c'est une scène et qu'elle doit deviner ce qu'elle mange,'' ai-je répondu.

Elle a observé la scène d'un regard discret.

''Et si elle ne trouve pas ?

- Et bien, je suppose qu'elle est punie.''

Je me doutais que certaines choses allaient les faire réfléchir. Peut-être même que cela les perturberait un peu. Je les ai laissées dans leur contemplation tout en essayant de me saisir d'une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'une des serveuses légèrement vêtues. Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. Nous avions un problème, un très gros problème.

''On est mal. Écoutez, les frères Cullen se ramènent et ils vont sûrement vouloir en savoir plus sur nous. Rappelez-vous, ce soir, nous avons vingt et un an bien passés si on vous le demande et soyez franches quoi qu'il arrive. Sinon, vous pourriez vous retrouver dans des situations super bizarres ou embarrassantes pour vous et…

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles !'' A lancé une voix grave et traînante.

Jasper Cullen s'était adressé à nous d'une manière charmante et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

''Je m'appelle Jasper Cullen et voici Emmett et Edward, mes frères. Vous êtes ici chez nous. Qui êtes-vous ?'' A demandé le beau blond en nous détaillant tour à tour.

Ce soir, j'étais une soumise libre mais je voulais à tout prix qu'Edward Cullen me regarde, alors j'ai baissé la tête et je suis restée silencieuse. J'espérais sincèrement que l'une de mes amies pourrait répondre à ma place.

''Nous sommes ici pour découvrir votre milieu,'' a dit Alice avec assurance.

Elle s'est élancée vers lui d'une démarche agile alors que moi je maintenais ma tête baissée.

Edward Cullen s'est approché de moi. J'ai serré les lèvres très fort, mais mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il l'entende.

''Soumise ?'' M'a-t-il questionnée.

Je me suis répétée de ne pas parler, de ne pas répondre.

''Tu peux répondre.

- Oui monsieur,'' ai-je chuchoté finalement.

J'avais réussi à attirer son attention, chose que j'espérais depuis des mois, mais tout à coup je ne me sentais plus aussi sûre de moi que quelques minutes auparavant.

''Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Isabella, Monsieur,'' ai-je rapidement répondu.

Il s'est directement saisi de ma main avant de me tirer vers lui sous les yeux incrédules des gens présents dans la grande salle. Si il y a bien une chose à savoir sur Edward Cullen, c'est qu'il n'est pas friand de contact physique en publique.

Pourtant là, c'était comme si il était perpétuellement obligé de me toucher, d'être en contact avec ma peau. Ses mains étaient posées sur ma nuque et ses doigts frôlaient ma peau dans un geste répétitif et apaisant.

« Nous allons sortir toi et moi, Isabella. Il ne fait pas froid mais je veux que tu me le dises si jamais tu ne te sens pas à l'aise. D'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur, » ai-je murmuré.

Il nous a fait rapidement passer au travers de la foule, alors que certaines filles et même quelques mecs me fixaient d'un air contrarié. Je m'étais attendu à ce genre de réaction nombreux sont ceux et celles qui s'intéressent de près, voire de très près, à Edward Cullen.

Les frères Cullen étaient des dieux vivants dans ce milieu. La rumeur disait qu'Edward était celui qui avait initié ses frères au milieu BDSM.

Alors que nous arrivions enfin dans le jardin, un couple en plein ébat contre la balustrade s'est rhabillé prestement sans qu'Edward ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et il est retourné à l'intérieur. Il nous a tirés à travers la pelouse et m'a fait asseoir sur la couverture posée à même le sol et entourée de bougies allumées. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il ferait bon usage de ceci ce soir.

« Alors, Isabella ? Je veux que tu me parles de toi avant de… commencer à jouer… » A-t-il murmuré de sa voix voluptueuse.

Son regard vert et pénétrant m'a subjuguée, et ça a été comme si tout mon corps en entier se réveillait sous ce regard.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt et un an, monsieur, » Ai-je alors répondu rapidement.

Il m'a regardée bizarrement et j'ai très vite compris qu'il savait que je mentais mais n'osait pas répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il se doutait tout de même que j'étais assez âgée pour prendre mes propres décisions…

« Je suppose que je devrai te croire… J'espère au moins que tu as l'âge de consentement… Ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir jouer…n'est-ce pas ? » M'a-t-il répondu nonchalamment.

J'ai juste pincé les lèvres, agacée.

« Très bien ! Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans ! Mais si je suis là, c'est quand même que je sais ce que je veux, non ? Il serait inconcevable que je franchisse les portes de ce manoir sans savoir ce que je veux vraiment ! BRACELET ROSE ! Vous vous souvenez ? » Ai-je lancé en agitant le bracelet sous ses yeux rieurs.

« Oui, et puis… un origami ne tombe jamais par hasard… » A-t-il terminé.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas relevé. Cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi m'avait remarquée ? Qu'il espérait également que nous nous reverrions ?

« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, Isabella… » A-t-il murmuré tout en caressant ma joue.

Le mouvement qu'il exerçait m'apaisait. Il a glissé sa main dans mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement afin que je penche ma tête en arrière. Il s'est rapproché encore plus de moi, son visage frôlant le mien, j'ai inspiré son odeur et j'ai manqué de m'évanouir tant elle m'excitait.

« Tu es tellement belle… La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu portais cet ensemble vert émeraude, avec ce bustier affriolant… Tu m'as rendu fou… Je n'ai pas pu finir ma partie de jeu ce jour-là… » A-t-il continué en rapprochant encore son corps du mien.

Tout mon corps réagissait au sien, je sentais mon excitation augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il me parlait.

« J'ai dû organiser trois autres soirées à thème le même mois, tant j'espérais te recroiser… À chaque fois, tu venais seule… Alors j'ai cru que tu préférais les femmes puisque lors des deux premières sessions tu as juste regardé des parties de jeux entre femmes… Mais ensuite, j'ai compris.

- Qu'as-tu compris ?

- Que tu étais soumise, mais débutante, et que tu apprenais en regardant les autres. Au début, j'ai tenté de refreiner mes pulsions envers toi, parce que je ne supporte pas celles qui ne savent pas ce que je veux… Je veux toujours être pleinement satisfait, » a-t-il conclu.

Ses mots m'ont plu plus que de raison, et subitement mon envie de lui est devenue encore plus pressante. Peut-être était-il sur la même longueur d'onde car soudain, ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les miennes avec force.

C'était un baiser passionné, ravi de voir enfin le jour après avoir été trop longtemps retenu. Nul doute qu'il savait y faire. Sa langue caressait la mienne dans un ballet érotique qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon désir pour lui.

Bien trop vite, pourtant, il s'est séparé de moi. Ce qui m'a frappée en premier lieu a été le regard embrasé qu'il posait sur moi. Ses pupilles dilatées, son souffle court, aucun doute que son envie de moi était aussi présente que la mienne.

Ce détail m'a fait instantanément sentir plus à l'aise et fière.

« Je vais te prendre Isabella, très vite. Parce que mon envie de te faire mienne est trop forte pour que j'y résiste encore plus longtemps. Je veux que tu cries si tu en as envie, que tu gémisses aussi, » m'a-t-il chuchoté au creux de l'oreille tout en caressant mes cheveux et ma nuque.

Son idée était alléchante, bien sûr… mais rien ne serait aussi facile pour moi. D'une nature timide, je me voyais mal faire ce genre de choses, alors qu'à tout moment, quelqu'un pouvait passer sur le balcon et nous apercevoir là, au milieu du jardin en plein ébat.

Il a dû réaliser qu'un dilemme se déroulait en moi, car il m'a coupée dans mes cogitations.

« Tu réfléchis trop. Déshabille-toi, » m'a-t-il ordonné.

Je me suis alors relevée et me suis exécutée avec des gestes infiniment lents. La peur n'avait cependant pas pris place sur l'excitation, et lorsque ma culotte a rejoint le reste de mes vêtements au sol je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frissonner alors que le vent venait doucement caresser ma peau.

Il m'a alors observée longuement, comme si en me regardant ainsi, il enregistrait chaque courbe de mon corps pour s'en souvenir à tout jamais.

Il s'est saisi de mes hanches avant de me remettre à genoux devant lui. Il s'est emparé de nouveau de mes lèvres et m'a gratifiée encore une fois d'un baiser à couper le souffle dont lui seul avait le secret. Ses mains se promenaient inlassablement sur mon corps sans jamais toucher les points clé de ce dernier, ce qui m'a fait progressivement ressentir de la frustration.

Il m'a allongée au sol et a plongé sa tête dans mon cou avant d'aspirer la peau légère de ma nuque entre ses lèvres afin de me marquer. Je n'ai pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Sa bouche s'est posée sur un de mes mamelons érigés pour lui en même temps que l'un de ses doigts entrait doucement en moi. Mon souffle s'est coupé, instantanément.

Il a entamé un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, et doucement, j'ai senti l'orgasme commencer à monter en moi en même temps que sa bouche s'activait de nouveau, mais partout sur mon corps cette fois-ci.

Alors que j'approchais dangereusement de ma délivrance, il a ôté sa main et sa bouche de moi et m'a fixée longuement. Mon souffle était erratique et le regard qu'il posait sur moi ne m'aidait pas à calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Il s'est redressé lentement, décollant son corps du mien, et il a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je m'apprêtais à me redresser pour l'aider, lorsqu'il m'a repoussée doucement, m'en empêchant. Il a retiré sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture et de laisser son jean glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Il s'en est débarrassé prestement tout en me redressant avant de me soulever du sol. J'ai instantanément enroulé mes jambes autour de lui alors qu'il reprenait possession de ma bouche.

Décidément, les baisers d'Edward Cullen étaient magiques.

Il s'est de nouveau accroupi sur le sol, sans jamais me lâcher. Son érection colossale est entrée immédiatement en contact avec ma moiteur et je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de me frotter contre lui lascivement. J'ai fermé les yeux sous son contact et j'ai continué mon manège.

Alors que son sexe s'apprêtait à entrer en moi, il m'a repoussée et m'a obligée à me mettre à quatre pattes, face à la baie vitrée ouverte du salon (ha ha). Je voyais les gens à l'intérieur discuter de choses et d'autres, bouger, exécuter des scènes. Aucun ne nous prêtait attention.

« Souviens-toi, Isabella… Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes de crier. Je veux t'entendre, » a-t-il déclaré avant de me pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant qui m'a arraché un cri.

Les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi me faisaient incontestablement perdre la tête et je ne pouvais pas garder les yeux ouverts.

Ses mains tenaient fermement mes hanches comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe et il donnait un rythme incroyable à ses coups de rein. Son sexe a buté une première fois sur ce point si sensible et un cri m'a échappé de nouveau.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance que son sexe fiché en moi, qui allait rapidement me mener vers la jouissance.

J'ai senti sa main s'enrouler dans mes cheveux et il a tiré ma tête en arrière afin que ma bouche se retrouve contre la sienne, sans jamais ralentir le rythme.

J'étais comme possédée. Nul doute qu'Edward Cullen savait ce qu'il faisait.

Sa main droite a pris possession d'un de mes seins et en a pincé durement le bout, me faisant gémir, tandis que sa main gauche était déjà en train de s'activer sur mon clitoris.

Mes cris résonnaient et je savais qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les gens présents à l'intérieur de la maison devaient certainement nous entendre.

Il a buté de nouveau contre mon point G et a ordonné entre ses dents serrées :

« Je veux que tu viennes, Isabella. Viens pour moi. »

Ses mains ont redoublé d'ardeur sur mes mamelons et mon clitoris, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps et déclenchant mon orgasme.

Mon souffle s'est coincé dans ma poitrine et plus aucun son n'a pu sortir de ma bouche.

À peine quelques secondes après, Edward a joui à son tour.

Il m'a fait asseoir de nouveau, alors que j'étais toujours incapable de parler, et nous a enroulés dans la couverture. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'a gardée longtemps contre lui, bien au chaud. J'ai rapidement repris mes esprits mais j'ai tout de même préféré garder le silence afin de préserver la magie du moment.

Cependant, un détail me perturbait et visiblement, cela le perturbait aussi puisqu'il a prononcé à voix haute mes interrogations :

« Avons-nous joué ? » A-t-il demandé.

Je me posais exactement la même question. Je n'étais pas sûre de connaître la réponse. J'avais été soumise, c'est vrai, puisque j'avais exécuté mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Cependant, je n'étais suis pas sûre qu'il ait été un Dom pendant la durée de nos ébats.

« À dire vrai… Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis sûre en revanche, c'est que je ne l'oublierai jamais… » Ai-je alors murmuré en rougissant.

Un rire franc mais discret a franchi ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi, Isabella ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… Peu importe que nous ayons joué ou non, tout ce qui compte c'est que nous recommencions très vite.

- Très vite ? » Ai-je demandé.

Il m'a alors soulevée dans ses bras sans même me demander mon avis avant de me ramener à l'arrière de la maison par un chemin détourné.

« Oui, maintenant. J'ai encore envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien et je ne vais pas me retenir, » a-t-il ri.

J'ai alors rejoint son rire.

Il m'a fait l'amour plusieurs fois ce soir-là, et encore à ce jour il ne s'est toujours pas lassé de mon corps puisque je suis devenue Bella Cullen, et je suis surtout devenue la soumise exclusive du grand Edward Cullen, un Dom vraiment exceptionnel.


End file.
